Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy/Mysteries
The Mummy Renowned archaeologist Professor Sycamore claims to have discovered what he terms a "living mummy", which is a rather mind-boggling concept. What can he possibly have found? Layton's Thoughts "The Professor is waiting for us in a wintry location, so I assume this mummy has been preserved by cold rather than desiccation." Suspicious Men A number of uniformed men with an air of malice about them are prowling around Froenborg. They appear to be searching for something,but what could it be? Layton's Thoughts "I wonder what these men are doing here in Froenborg? The local residents have no idea who they are." Siren Lake Thanks to the countless number of aircraft crashes that have taken place there, the area around Kodh has acquired the name Siren Lake. Could the reason for these disasters have something to do with the lake? Professor Sycamore Despite their rich history, so little is known about the Azran that they are considered something of a phantom civilization. Professor Sycamore is one of the few who is knowledgeable on the subject, yet he is something of an enigma himself... The Aura Stones The walls of the Azran dome in Kodh indicate the locations of the five egg-shaped Azran artifacts. These "eggs" apparently form the key that unlocks the legacy of the Azran, but what on earth could this mean in practical terms? Deception at the Museum Upon investigation of the string of robberies that have taken place at the museum, it becomes apparent that some artefacts were replaced with fakes. Who could the culprit be? The police are at a complete loss, despite their best efforts… The Deadpan Chief The village chief of Phong Gi steadfastly refuses to so much as smile, no matter how much the locals try and entertain him. A festival with the aim of making him laugh has been going on for days now. Why won’t he laugh? Popoño - A Happy Tradition The shops and market stalls of San Grio are full of items called "popoños" that bear an uncanny resemblance to the Azran eggs. Everyone on the island seems fond of these popoños, but what is the real story behind them? The Terror of Old Red The residents of the desert town of Torrido live in fear of a mighty wolf they call "Old Red". Every time the beast makes his way into town, the people flee. But why does Old Red need to come to Torrido in the first place? The Bride of Hoogland Hoogland is home to a disturbing custom in which a young lady from the village is selected to be the Dragonlord’s bride and locked up in the local chapel as part of their "wedding ceremony". Why on earth do they persist with such a tradition? Tears of the Phoenix Azran traditions remain strong in Mosinnia, but the entire adult population of the town is fast asleep. It seems a phoenix’s tears would rouse the locals from their slumber, but does such a mythical creature even exist? The Targent Mastermind Bronev is waiting for our heroes in the Obsidian Tower, a skyscraper at the heart of the Nest. As the commander of Targent, Bronev is undeniably a powerful man. Why does he need to lure Professor Layton and the others onto his own turf?